Tu es invincible!
by JYudith
Summary: Lors d'une réunion de famille, Ginny regarde Harry discuter avec son filleul. Pendant ce temps, ses pensées dérivent vers cette phrase. Harry est-il invincible ? Défis 16 "Invincible, sans égal" pour la communauté des 30 baisers


Vous l'aurez devinez, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.. Merci à bagin31 sans qui ce texte serait bourré de fautes et d'idioties. Il s'agit d'une fic pour les 30 baisers, défis numéro 16 "Invincible, sans égal".

« Dis, oncle Harry, c'est vrai que t'as vaincu un mage noir ? Même que tu as reçu le sort de la mort et que t'es pas mort ? Mais alors, tu es invincible! »

Ginny regarda Harry soupirer devant l'air ébahi de son filleul Teddy. Visiblement, il hésitait entre confirmer les paroles de l'enfant et tenter de lui expliquer les faits, ou bien tuer George pour en avoir parlé à Teddy.

« Tu sais, Teddy, l'amour est une magie très puissante et ... »

Première option. Ginny sourit devant l'image de son fiancé tentant d'expliquer presque vingt ans de guerre complexe au jeune Teddy Lupin, le tout sans énoncer les faits les plus sombres et en essayant d'éviter les questions de l'enfant. Entreprise très difficile, peut-être trop vu la vivacité d'esprit de Teddy.

Ginny se tourna vers sa mère pour l'aider à débarrasser la table, avant d'observer les nombreux convives installés dans le jardin de la maison familiale, laissant ses pensées dériver sur la question innocente de Teddy.

Harry invincible ? Elle avait longtemps pensé cela, enfant, lorsqu'elle l'imaginait comme un héros sans peur ni reproche. Qu'elle se trompait alors! Certes, il lui avait paru en être un lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans la Chambre des Secrets, il était celui qui l'avait sauvée! A ses yeux d'enfant, cela le désignait comme « Le Sauveur » avec une grande majuscule, celui qui la sauverait de toutes les situations périlleuses. Son héros personnel, en quelque sorte. Les années passèrent et le manque d'intérêt qu'il lui portait l'avait poussé à suivre les conseils d'Hermione, à tenter de l'oublier, lui, son héros. Et pourtant …

Lorsqu'il avait fondé l'AD, elle s'était inscrite sans vraiment réfléchir au fait que c'était Harry qui ferait les cours. Sa vision de lui a alors changé, il était presque un homme. Un jeune homme pour qui son cœur avait recommencé à battre trop vite lorsqu'il la regardait.

Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda son père raconter une histoire à la petite Victoire. Elle était née exactement un an après la mort de Voldemort. Presque cinq ans après les faits, ce nom faisait toujours frissonner Ginny. Le souvenir de la bataille où le Lord Noir annonçait la mort de Harry pendant qu'Hagrid tenait son corps s'imposait alors à elle, faisant naître un frisson dans son dos. Cette image avait hanté les cauchemars de la jeune fille qu'elle était alors. Et elle n'était pas la seule.

Détachant son regard de la scène, la jeune femme se tourna vers sa meilleure amie Hermione en pleine discussion avec son petit ami Ron, accessoirement le frère de Ginny. Ils discutaient probablement de l'appartement qu'ils souhaitaient acheter. Hermione portait son attention sur les papiers qu'elle tenait en main, tandis que Ron l'observait en triturant nerveusement quelque chose dans sa poche.

Face à ce portrait typique du couple, Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'avoir en tête les disputes régulières du couple lors de leur scolarité. Qui aurait cru qu'ils seraient si bien ensemble après sept années de querelles futiles ? Si Hermione et Ron se disputaient toujours autant, Ginny voyait bien que leurs disputes n'avaient pas la même saveur, elles étaient moins agressives et c'était devenu un sujet de paris dans la famille pour savoir qui des deux demanderait pardon le premier.

Un éclat de rire détourna l'attention de Ginny pour le porter vers sa mère. Celle-ci venait de donner une légère tape sur la tête de son fils Percy. D'après le rire de Bill et le sourire de Charlie, l'anecdocte rajoutée par le troisième fils Weasley au récit de son père n'a pas plu à la matriarche de la famille. Arthur approuva le geste de son épouse d'un mouvement de la tête en souriant avant de reprendre son histoire au plus grand plaisir de Victoire. La fillette but les paroles de son grand-père, si semblable alors à Ginny enfant.

Elle ne perdrait pas son innocence lors d'une guerre, comme l'avaient fait ses oncles et tantes. Ginny sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale au souvenir de l'âge qu'avait Harry à la fin de la guerre. Dix sept ans, Merlin que c'était jeune pour vaincre un monstre!

Elle secoua sa tête, comme pour ôter de son esprit ses sombres pensées. La guerre était finie, Harry allait bien, sa famille était réunie, il fallait qu'elle cesse de penser à ceci! Sur cette résolution, Ginny alla rejoindre George pour discuter de sa boutique.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il fut temps pour Teddy de rentrer chez sa grand-mère pour dormir, Ginny le vit enlacer son parrain et lui demander :

« Donc tu étais invincible, mais tu ne l'es plus ?

- C'est cela, Teddy, tu as tout compris. »

La vision d'Harry obligé de ranger les armes face à l'obstination de son filleul fit sourire Ginny. Et c'est un héros!

Lorsqu'il la rejoignit pour transplaner, elle ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

« Alors comme ça, oncle Harry est invincible ?

-C'est exacte, mamzelle Ginny. Il est absolument impossible de me vaincre! Tu en doutais ? »

Le jeune homme sourit et l'enlaça, attendant sa réponse. Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, Ginny déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux :

« Absolument pas, Harry, jamais. »

Merci de votre lecture, n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos critiques et commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
